Siege of the Jade Palace
First Assault The first assault on the Jade Palace took place shortly after Marquis Casel and Sherry Tyueli arrived at the Jade Palace seeking asylum at the Japanese embassy. Shortly afterwards, a squad of no more than 30 Oprichnina led by Gimlet arrives at the palace, demanding to be allowed to enter and arrest the dissidents sheltering within. The guards of the palace, all of whom are Special Region locals, as well as the Rose-Order of Knights refuse to grant the Oprichnina entry, prompting Gimlet to order the Oprichnina to unfold the spearheads on their staves and attack. The palace guards and Rose Knights draw their weapons and defend themselves against the attackers. While the palace guard consisted mostly of older men beyond military age, both the palace guards and Rose Knights were better equipped, with plate armor, spears, longswords, and, in the case of at least one Rose Knight, a recurve bow. Furthermore, many of guards were ex-Imperial Army veterans with high combat experience. The better armed, skill, combat experience and armored guards quickly repelled the combat-inexperienced Oprichnina, who were armed only with short spears and had no armor whatsoever. About twelve Oprichnina were killed in the skirmish before they were forced to retreat, while only one palace guard was killed and a few more wounded. After returning to report the Imperial Palaces, Zorzal El Caesar is infuriated by their failure and has Gimlet executed. Second Assault After hearing of the assault on the Jade palace, Piña Co Lada attempts to join her knights at the Palace, but is arrested and brought to her brother. Zorzal also orders at least 1000 Imperial Army soldiers to assault the Jade Palace and arrest the dissidents within. Luflus is appointed the captain and is told by Zorzal not to disappoint him. With the news of the second assault reaching the Japanese high command by radio, Defense Minister Kanou finally convinces Japanese Prime Minister Morita to authorize a rescue mission, and JSDF forces are briefed in Alnus shortly afterward, in spite of a major international media and diplomatic presence. Meanwhile, the Rose Knights and palace guards managed to repel a second assault by the Imperial Army, however casualties and fatigue begin to take a toll on the troops. In addition, the besieged survivors in the palace are running low on food. Not knowing of the of the JSDF rescue operation, Bozes plans a daring attempt to break through the Imperial lines and escape to Italica. Third assault After The Knights manage to repel the second assault, a disillusioned Centurion demands the Luflus to hand him the command of the troop so he can make more rational strategy to attack the weak points of the Jade Palace's defense. However, the stubborn and foolish Luflus refuses and preaches the Centurion about pointless glory of frontal assault while disregarding the livelihood of his soldiers. In the third assault, the Knights managed to set up defensive position to repel Imperial troops with throwing rocks and crossbows making them unable to advance and forcing them to retreat. However, the insane Oprichnina motivates his troops by firing arrows at them making the Centurion to impale his blade at the back of the Oprichnina commander and assuming command of the rest of the troop by himself. In the end, the might of the Rose Order of Knights once prevails and make the rest of the Imperial troops to retreat. At the same time, the retreating troops are shown to fed up with the Oprichnina to the point of killing them outright while the Oprichnina members keep shouting them to suicide charge. JSDF Intervention At about the same time as the third assault is repelled, General Kōichirō Hazama receives the order from the Japanese government to launch to the rescue mission. Three Kawasaki C-1 transport aircraft presumably loaded with a full compliment of 45 paratroopers from the 11 Airborne is launched, as well helicopters from the 4th Combat Unit. The first strike consists of two JASDF F-4 Phantom fighter jets, which bomb Imperial ballistae as well shoot down three Imperial dragon riders, clearing the skies. At the same time, JSDF Special Force group personnel launch a sneak attack on the West gate, taking the Imperials by complete surprise and quickly clearing the area. At the same time, the Third Recon Team, based in Akusho break out of the neigborhood and rescue the dissidents held at at Bassoon Prison. At this point the 11th Airborne drop outside of Sadera and enter the city, quickly advancing towards the Jade Palace. The already heavily outmatched Imperials are rendered more ineffectual as by this point. Zorzal El Caesar is highly trusting of Tyuule as an adviser, and gives him "advice" which causes further chaos in the Imperial ranks. As the last few palace guards and the Rose Knights make a last stand at the Jade Palace, the 11th Airborne arrive, and quickly rout the Imperial troops with rifle fire and grenades. While they initially attempt to target the Oprichnina, hoping to force the Imperials into retreat, their vast numbers are too great for a small squad to handle all of them. Despite that, the Imperials are quickly mowed down by machine guns and grenades, with few surviving the onslaught. Due to the fact that there are no more Oprichnina members to motivate the troops after all of them were head-shot by JSDF's snipers, the rest of the Imperial troops scatter and run for their lives. Luflus attempts to flee from the scene but is quickly cut down by Bozes. Shortly after the palace is secured, JSDF Chinook helicopters arrive, and Colonel Shunya Kengun meets with Bozes, Suguwara, and Shirayuri. The Japanese personnel as well the dissidents and severely wounded palace guards are evacuated by helicopter, while the Rose Knights and less heavily wounded are evacuated by land to Italica. Bozes, however, is not among the evacuated, and instead attempts to make an attempt to rescue Princess Piña Co Lada alongside Beefeater. The two of them are met by hundreds of Imperial troops, who refuse to let them through. Bozes's horse is killed by an arrow, and Bozes rides with Beefeater to escape the city. Shunya and his men remain on the outskirts of the city; while Shunya's men wonder why they aren't leaving yet, Shunya is waiting for Bozes and Beefeater, since everyone else had been accounted for. Shunya spots the two being chased by a large amount of Imperial cavalry, and the group burst fires into the horde, killing many Imperial troopers. They grab Bozes and Beefeater, and the Chinook helicopter promptly leaves before the mass reaches them. Jade palace battle.png|A Rose Order of Knight easily kills an Oprichnina in combat jsdf airborne.png|JSDF airborne forces parachute in above Sadera. SFG Sadera.png|JSDF Special Forces at the gate to Sadera. 3RT Sadera.png|The Third Recon Team in combat in Sadera. ValidQualifiedHeron-max-1mb.gif|JSDF Special Force troops gun down the Imperial troops at the Jade Palace. Kengun Chinook.png|Colonel Shunya Kengun rescues Beefeater E Caty while firing at incoming Imperial troops. Untida.png|Rose Order of Knight charges at the Oprichnina in the manga dsc.png|The battle-inexperienced Oprichnina's members being easily killed by the experienced Rose Order of Knight members pads.png|Panache and her knights overpower the Oprichnina das.png|An Oprichnina's member being slashed in the head ac.png|Some knights being overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Oprichnina. Some got injuries and at least one guard is killed ges.png|Gimlet is forced to retreat after his force is completely overpowered Kids.png|A knight aims his crossbow and shoot at Gimlet dca.png|An Oprichnina saves Gimlet by using his head as meat shield from the arrow dasf.png|Panache and Bozes as well as the rest of the Rose Order of Knight pursuing the retreating Oprichnina and assaulting the Imperial army position beyond the Jade Palace odjs.png|Oprichnina retreats from their first assault by foot in the anime Category:Events